


What We Wish For

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slight family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Saat harapan kita menjadi kenyataan.





	What We Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu belongs to Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I own nothing but my story. This work is a collaboration fanfic, written by me and my friend, Dien, on FB. We gain no profit but some fun.
> 
> Please enjoy and happy reading ♥

"Koutarou-san ... kau yakin dengan  
ini?" tanya pria muda berambut hitam  
itu sambil menyangga pinggangnya.  
Perutnya yang membesar agak  
menyulitkannya berdiri lama-lama.

  
Di sisi lain, seorang pria berambut  
hitam-perak yang sedang mengotak-  
atik kameranya hanya menanggapi  
dengan mengangkat jempolnya.

  
"Aku agak lelah."

  
Kepala bermahkotakan helai hitam-  
perak itu menoleh. "Ah! Sabar  
sebentar Keiji. Kau bisa duduk di  
kursinya." Telunjuk kokoh itu menunjuk sebuah kursi yang memang  
dipersiapkan untuk photo shoot kali  
ini.

  
Keijiï, si pria muda berambut hitam  
menuruti perintah yang diberikan  
kepadanya. Perlahan didaratkan  
pantatnya ke atas kursi, sebuah bantal  
menahan lekuk punggung bawahnya.  
Desah lega terhela begitu punggung  
atasnya bersentuhan dengan sandaran dari kursi kayu yang berukir rumit itu.

  
Koutarou tersenyum lebar dan  
menekan tombol shutter pada kamera.  
Lampu indikator berwarna merah yang  
menunjuk pada count down kamera  
menyala. Secepat kilat, Koutarou  
mengambil posisi di belakang kursi  
tempat Keiji duduk. Sebelah tangannya terjulur melewati pundak Keiji dan bertemu dengan tangan Keiji di atas perutnya yang membuncit. Koutarou memberikan belaian sayang nan singkat.

  
Seolah diberi komando--tepat pada  
saat lampu blitz menyalak--kedua  
pasang bola mata berbeda warna  
mereka bersirobok. Menyampaikan  
bahagia yang terpancar dari dalam  
hati.

  
Koutarou mengecup puncak kepala  
Keiji. "Tunggu ya? Tinggal satu shoot  
lagi dan kita selesai."

  
Keiji tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.  
Koutarou segera men-setting  
kameranya lagi. Sama seperti tadi  
begitu lampu indikator menyala,  
Koutarou segera berpose bersama  
Keiji. Kali ini Koutarou berlutut di  
hadapan Keiji yang masih pada  
posisinya tadi. Tangan mereka  
terangkum di depan perut Keiji sembari saling menatap mesra. Salakan lampu blitz kembali mengabadikan momen itu. Koutarou berdiri dan segera mengambil  
kameranya dari dudukan tripodnya.

  
"Bagaimana hasilnya, Koutarou-san?" tanya Keiji penasaran.

  
Koutarou memamerkan cengiran sejuta dolar miliknya. Keiji tahu, sirat  
kepuasan di wajah Koutarou itu  
mengalahkan kemilau mentari yang  
bersinar cerah di musim panas.

  
"Sempurna! Ini akan jadi kenang-  
kenangan yang manis untuk Kazuto!"  
ujarnya berapi-api.

  
Keiji terkekeh. "Dia belum tahu hal itu,  
Koutarou-san." Tangannya membelai  
perutnya dengan sayang.

  
Koutarou mendekat dan memperlihatkan hasil bidikan  
kameranya pada Keiji. Keiji mengambil  
kamera dari tangan Koutarou dan asyik melihat-lihat hasil foto mereka.  
Membiarkan Koutarou ikut membelai dan mengecup perutnya. Buah hati yang ada dalam kandungan Keiji seolah tahu ayahnya menyayanginya, sebuah pergerakan timbul untuk merespon gestur sayang Koutarou.

  
"Dia bergerak?"

  
Anggukkan Keiji mengkonfirmasi  
pertanyaan suaminya. Koutarou tertawa sambil kembali memberikan belaian sayang di perut Keiji, yang tertuju pada sang buah hati.

  
"Ayah sayang padamu, Nak!"

  
Keiji meletakkan kamera pada meja  
kecil di sebelah kursi yang didudukinya saat ini. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri helaian jabrik rambut suaminya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan calon buah hati mereka. Ya, sang buah hati masih berupa janin yang ada di dalam perutnya. Meskipun begitu, Keiji dan Koutarou amat menyayanginya.

  
"Kazuto juga sayang ayah. Dia pasti  
akan berkata seperti itu."

  
Koutarou mendongak, bibirnya  
mengembangkan senyum. "Aku  
mencintaimu, Bokuto Keiji."

  
Merah muda bunga sakura menyemir  
pipi putih Keiji. Ia mengangguk. "Aku  
juga mencintai, Bokuto Koutarou-san."

  
Keduanya pun tergelak bersama-sama. Menikmati momen indah yang mereka punya.

Sebelum kemudian....

Kamera itu nyaris jatuh dari meja ketika tak dianya Keiji mencengkeram  
pinggirannya dengan kuat dan nyaris  
memiringkan mejanya. Kotaro berhasil  
menangkap kamera itu sebelum rusak  
menemu lantai, namun dengan segera  
jua ia memeluk bahu sang terkasih kala dilihatnya kerut tak menyenangkan di wajah ayu kekasihnya. Bibir tipis itu bergemetar, digigiti kuat-kuat demi menahan rasa sakit dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan Keiji memegang perut besarnya, nyaris ingin mencakar demi mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, namun tiada dapat.

  
Napas Kotaro sama tak teraturnya  
seperti Keiji, kepanikannya menjadi-  
jadi. Keiji mengerang kepayahan dan  
Koutarou sama mengerang kepanikannya. Ia bisikkan kata-kata lembut di telinga sang terkasih setelah kepanikannya usai, dan ujarnya pelan, "Keiji? Sayang? Kazuto ingin keluar?  
Kau masih sanggup berdiri? Kita ke  
rumah sakit ya?"

  
Kotaro tak menerima jawaban apapun,  
hanya desah tak teratur, erangan pilu,  
dan cengkraman menyakitkan di  
pundaknya. Kotaro hilang akal, segera  
tangan kanannya menggapai lutut yang terkasih, dan tangan kirinya melingkari pundak si hitam. Entah ia dapat kekuatan darimana ketika dua  
tangannya berhasil mengangkat tubuh  
besar Keiji yang juga dibebani oleh  
calon anak kecil mereka.

Ia berjalan cepat tanpa kesusahan keluar rumah dan memanggil taksi. Ia umpati satu dua taksi yang tak berhenti. Sebelum Kuroo Tetsuro muncul dengan mobilnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Mau ke rumah sakit, Bro?"

  
.  
.  
.

  
Wajah Koutarou penuh dilema, emosi  
yang menumpuk membuat ekspresi  
wajahnya tak terbaca lagi. ada kesal.  
ada panik. ada takut. menyelip sirat  
marah dan juga bahagia dalam ekspresinya. Tetsurou sigap  
membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya, membantu Koutarou memapah Keiji yang kesakitan masuk ke dalam mobil.

  
Merasakan kepanikan sahabat sejatinya di tengah keadaan yg begitu krusial.

  
"Kau ambil barang-barang Keiji dan  
anakmu yang perlu secepatnya, biar  
aku yang menemani Keiji di sini dulu.  
Pastikan rumahmu juga dikunci, Bro,"  
ujar Tetsurou sembari memegangi  
tangan Keiji yang gemetar dan  
mencengkerami lengannya.

  
"Ba-Baiklah." Atensinya beralih pada  
Keiji yang berusaha bernapas pelan-  
pelan. Tangannya membelai helai  
rambut Keiji. "Keiji, sayang, aku akan  
mengambil beberapa barangmu  
sebentar. Aku tak akan lama.  
Bertahanlah, ya?"

  
Keiji berusaha mengangguk, susah  
payah menahan erangannya akibat  
kontraksi di dalam perutnya yang  
semakin menjadi. Koutarou berlari  
kembali ke dalam rumah. Menuju ke  
kamar mereka, Koutarou mengambil  
tas yang cukup besar yang telah  
berisikan keperluan yang dibutuhkan  
untuk saat-saat darurat seperti ini.

  
Gugup saat mengunci seluruh jendela  
dan pintu rumahnya. Jarinya nyaris  
terjepit saat menutup pintu pagar. Lagi  
hampir terjungkal saat akan masuk ke  
dalam mobil.

  
Tetsurou menyingkir, membiarkan  
Koutarou menggantikannya untuk  
menjadi tempat Keiji yang kepayahan  
bersandar. Menuju ke belakang kemudi untuk kemudian melajukan mobil itu ke rumah sakit.

  
Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Keiji  
segera dilarikan ke ruang bersalin.  
Koutarou ikut menemani di dalam.  
Tetsurou menunggu di luar, mendapat  
mandat untuk memberi tahu keluarga,  
kerabat dan sahabat mereka, yang dilakukannya sepenuh hati. Turut bahagia meski cukup cemas karena keadaan Keiji yang kembali mengingatkannya dengan pasangan sehidup sematinya yang juga mengalami hal serupa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tetsurou menekan dial pada ponselnya. Menunggu nada sambung dari speaker ponselnya berubah menjadi sapaan 'halo' yang amat di kenalnya. "Kenma, aku di rumah sakit, kautahu? Keiji sedang berjuang--"

.

.

  
Koutarou menyiapkan diri. Hatinya  
teriris melihat penderitaan Keiji demi  
buah hati mereka. Dokter dan perawat  
dengan sigap dan cermat membantu  
persalinan.

  
Beberapa waktu berlalu hingga  
kontraksi yang Keiji rasakan semakin  
hebat. Tangan suaminya menjadi saksi perjuangannya, goresan dalam  
mewarnai permukaan kulit lengan  
Koutarou. Koutarou terus menguatkan,  
membisikkan semangat dan pesan  
sayang.

  
"Bokuto-san, anda siap? saat saya beri  
aba-aba, anda harus mendorong  
sekuatnya."

  
Keiji mengangguk. Bulir-bulir peluh  
telah membanjiri wajah juga tubuhnya.  
salah seorang perawat senantiasa  
membantu untuk menyekanya.  
Napasnya putus-putus.  
  
Bagi Keiji, segala macam rasa sakit  
sudah pernah ia rasakan. Baik sakit  
fisik maupun psikis. Sakit akibat  
kecerobohannya sendiri atau akibat  
orang lain hingga menyebabkan bagian tubuhnya menerima luka. Atau karena hatinya yg cukup sensitif terluka.

  
Namun sakit itu tak seberapa dengan  
rasa sakit yg dialaminya saat ini.  
Biasanya Keiji tak akan menjerit,  
biasanya Keiji tetap tenang, biasanya  
Keiji bisa menahan semua rasa sakit  
itu.

  
Namun kali ini, Keiji memilih menyuarakan deritanya. Betapa pun ia ingin menahannya, tapi erangannya tetap menggema di ruang persalinan itu. Keiji mempertaruhkan semuanya demi buah hatinya yang akan menjumpai dunia.

  
Sang dokter dengan telaten  
membimbing Keiji. Semangat dari para  
perawat yang membantunya juga  
Koutarou di sisinya, membuat Keiji  
memiliki kekuatan untuk terus berjuang.

  
Sungguh tak terperi. Keiji nyaris  
menyerah karena rasanya bagian  
bawah tubuhnya serasa dihancurkan  
dari dalam, dikoyak sedemikian rupa  
hingga Keiji tak ingin mengharapkan  
yang lain tetapi mati. Oh tapi, Keiji  
tidak ingin mati. Tidak, ia tidak mau!

  
Keiji mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Koutarou membantunya bertumpu pada kepala ranjang untuk mengambil ancang-ancang terakhir. Aba-aba sang dokter diiringi dengan pekikan kencang dan Keiji mendorong  
sekuat tenaga, pun mengantarkan  
tangisan bayi mungil itu menyapa  
dunia.

  
Keiji nyaris kehilangan kesadaran,  
segalanya buram, menghitam. Rasanya ia menghilang di dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Hingga kecupan di pipi dan keningnya, bisikan terima kasih di telinganya hingga tangisan kencang bayinya membuatnya kembali sadar.

  
"Keiji, Keiji! Kamu berhasil sayang.  
Anak kita, lihat! Itu Kazuto kita!"

  
Koutarou tak bisa menyembunyikan  
antusiasmenya yang membuncah di  
antara rasa haru dan bahagia yang  
melandanya jua. Semua emosi bersatu  
menyapu logikanya. Keiji bisa melihat  
suaminya itu tertawa dengan air mata  
yang bercucuran hingga membentuk  
anak sungai di pipinya. Senyum tipis  
terlukis di wajah lelahnya.

Kapan ya? Ia melihat Koutarou begitu bahagia seperti sekarang? Apakah ketika mereka berhasil menjuarai turnamen musim semi beberapa tahun yang silam? Apakah ketika ia menerima lamaran si personifikasi burung hantu terheboh mantan senpainya dulu itu?

  
Keiji tak tahu lagi, yang pasti ia sendiri  
dipenuhi suka cita dan bahagia. Yang  
meluap-luap dari dalam hatinya,  
manakala si mungil yang kulitnya masih memerah itu diantarkan ke pelukannya. Kazutonya menangis dengan kencang.  


Rambutnya tebal, berwarna sama  
seperti Koutarou, hitam keperakan. Namun hidungnya menduplikasi milik sang papa, dirinya sendiri. Keiji mengecupi buah hatinya dengan penuh cinta.

  
"Selamat datang, Kazuto sayang."

.

.

  


Selanjutnya setelah Keiji beristirahat, wajah-wajah penuh bahagia menyapanya. Buket-buket bunga turut bersukacita telah memenuhi kamarnya. Koushi dan Kenma memeluknya bergantian dan memberikan selamat.

"Kami sudah melihat Kazuto. Dia lucu sekali."

"Kazuto besar. Bila dibandingkan dengan Manami," ujar Kenma. Ekor matanya melirik sang buah hati yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Tetsurou amat bangga pada putranya yang baru berusia empat bulan itu.

Keiji tersenyum. "Tapi Manami sudah besar sekarang. Ia tumbuh pesat."

Kenma mengangguk. "Kazuto juga pasti begitu."

Koushi memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Ah, kalian membuatku iri."

Baik Keiji maupun Kenma terkikik dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi mulut mereka.

"Segeralah menyusul, Suga-san," ucap Keiji dengan nada menggoda.

Tak ayal membuat pipi Koushi merona semerah buah apel ranum. Keiji sengaja memanggilnya demikian karena meskipun Daichi telah mengubah marga Koushi menjadi Sawamura, tapi lebih asyik saat menggoda pria muda berambut perak itu dengan nama panggilan yang seperti sudah mendarah daging itu. Melihat reaksi pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya ketika ia sengaja menggoda Koushi itu sangat menyenangkan.

Lalu para suami ikut bergabung dalam konversasi mereka. Daichi dan Tetsurou segera menuju ke sisi pasangan hidup mereka masing-masing. Koutarou mengungkapkan rasa bahagia dengan begitu gamblang. Sedikit menakuti Manami yang mencoba tidur di gendongan Tetsurou, membuat si kecil Kuroo mengamuk menginginkan Kenma.

Mereka tertawa ketika bisa-bisanya Koutarou masuk dalam mode dejected setelah Kenma mendelik padanya. Tapi itu tak lama. Koutarou kembali ceria ketika seorang perawat membawa masuk Kazuto. Kazuto kembali berada dalam pelukan Keiji. Betapa Keiji merindukan sosok mungil itu. Dan segera saja Kazuto menjadi pusat perhatian.

  
  
The End

.

.

.

  


A/n:

Hai hai hai ^^ fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah dipublish di FB. Tapi rexa ingin memposting ulang di sini agar BokuAka fans bisa ikut membacanya. ^^

Semoga dapat menghibur teman-teman sekalian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca karya kami. Dan sebagai bonus, kami menambahkan omake di bawah. Selamat menikmati~~~

.

Omake~

.  
  
Koutarou merangkul pinggang ia yang  
tengah memotong wortel itu. Ia tak  
peduli napasnya tidak menyenangkan  
karena baru bangun dan belum gosok  
gigi, ia sangat ingin merasakan hangat  
tubuh itu di pagi Februari yang masih  
dingin. Keiji mengeluh, memukul lengan kanan yang mulai jahil menurunkan celananya dan menyambut ciuman pagi  
dari yang terkasih.

Sekali ciuman itu ditarik Koutarou dan dibisikkannya kata sayang sambil mengeluh, "Kazuto jahat, memonopoli papa sendirian. Kan aku juga ingin tidur denganmu."

  
Keiji tertawa pelan dan tanpa sempat  
menjawab bibirnya dikecup lagi oleh  
sang dambaan hati. Kali ini sedikit  
lebih tidak manusiawi karena rasa rindu si hitam-perak itu padanya. Pada kasih sayangnya.

  
Tubuh Keiji diputar Kotaro agar  
menghadapnya. Tangannya sudah  
kemana-mana, menyusuri tulang  
punggung si ramping, turun ke  
bokongnya, meremas yang berisi dan  
begitu digilainya itu dengan rasa  
gemas dan rindu. Ia kesepian  
semenjak kehadiran Kazuto meskipun  
sepi itu berbeda dari ketiadaan sang  
buah hati.

  
Keiji mendesah lagi sekali ketika jemari Koutarou mencari-cari dan--

  
“PAPPA....”

  
Kedua pria itu membeku, terdiam  
selama beberapa detik sebelum  
akhirnya tertawa bersama. Koutarou  
segera berlari ke kamar, menemu buah  
hatinya yang menangis karena basah di celana. Ia melompat ke arah bocah  
dua tahun yang duduk menangis di  
atas ranjang itu, menimpa si kecil  
Kazuto dan membuatnya rebahan pada bekas ompolnya. Diciuminya pipi kecil dan bulat itu dengan penuh sayang, tak peduli bau tak menyenangkan yang tampaknya baru dibasahi si bocah hitam-peraknya.

  
“Yang ngompol Ayah kitik-kitik. Kitik-  
kitik-kitik-kitik.”

Dengan geli Koutarou menggelitiki Kazuto yang kemudian mengubah  
tangisannya menjadi tawa geli dan  
meminta menghentikan laku sang ayah.

  
Sementara di dapur, Keiji tersenyum  
tipis sambil kembali memasak. Katanya pelan, “Dasar.”

  


.

  


FINAL END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much.  
> See you in another fanworks ^^  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
